Eric Scorpio
"The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio Statistics Real name Eric Scorpio Nicknames Scorpio Height 6 ft 3 in Weight 265 lbs Date of birth Place of birth Unknown Date of death Place of death Billed from Sudbury Ontario Canada Trainer Chris Jericho Wrestling Style Technical, submission, aerial Current federation(s) Full Metal Wrestling, Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, F'n Hardcore Territory Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut August 2006 Eric Scorpio is a Franco-Ontarian pro-wrestler from Sudbury, Ontario, Canada who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling, Psychotic Wrestling Alliance and F'n Hardcore Territory. He is known for his technical prowest and his innovated springboard moves, but also to his similar wrestling style as that of pro-wrestler Chris Jericho, who has allegedly trained him in the past. History Bio Eric Scorpio loves wrestling, fighting and beer. The origins of this man is still shrouded in mystery however and only certain things are known about him. It is also rumored that his unique fighting style is thanks to non-other than Chris Jericho, but this is still speculative. On occasion, he has been spotted enjoying a frosty beer as well. But the biggest mystery of all, is of his name. Eric Scorpio is known wrestler of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) and of the F'n Hardcore Territory (FHT), all having the same style of wrestling. The problem is that each wrestler has a different persona and outfit which make it difficult to determine if this is in fact 3 wrestlers in one. With the wrestlers from PWA and FMW both wearing face paint, it makes it even more difficult. The verdict is still out if these 3 men are one in the same. Early Days Again due to his mysterious past, most of this speculative. The earliest rumored record was of his involvement in an underground fighting league in Sudbury Ontario (SUFA), under the moniker The Scorpion. This of course ended in controversy. The earliest known mentioned of Eric Scorpio is in the LOP Hardcore League, where he has won multiple LOP Hardcore Championships and it was here he became one of the founding members of the now cross promotional stable the MWA, Madcore Wrestling Alliance. This stable consisted of Eric Scorpio, Homicide, The Rik, Tromboner Man, RaTo, Crazy Ash Killa and The Rik's Horse. During this time, they have also had a major rivalry with The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, T.J. Rage). The MWA were also famous for their love of mischief and for the love of beer. Career Accomplishments :*FHT Hardcore Champion (x2) Psychotic Wrestling Alliance "The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio joined the PWA in Oct 2006 and began making a splash saying that he is the hand of the Sands of Time, telling people that their time is up and to make sure that it is. He is seen walking around with a 6 pack of beer and an hourglass with a specific persons name written on it. Before their official debut, he teamed up with Crazy Ash Killa and formed the Dark Brotherhood. Their first target, the Witnesses. After a couple months, which involved a crucifixion of White Falcon and the abduction and torture of Sick Fixx's love, Cheyenne, they we're granted their first match, a US Tag title match against them. Even though they gave The Witnesses a tough match, they eventually lost, but walked away having laid out The Witnesses and Cheyenne. Wanting revenge on The Witnesses, Schizo GM Stan forces them to earn their title shot in a first contenders Tag Team title match against The Lost Prophets. The match didn't go as planed for the Brotherhood and suffered yet another lost. However during this time a mysterious masked fellow, who became known as Red Cross, began attacking the Dark Brotherhood behind the scene and during televised events. He was revealed as the newest member of the Witnesses. After a heated match between CAK and Red Cross, a little interference from Scorpio produced a victory for his brother. It was also revealed that the following Schizo, Scorpio and Red Cross would have single match with the stipulation that if Scorpio wins, he gets to unmasked Red Cross and reveal The Witnesses mystery man. Winning the match, Scorpio decide to let Red Cross unmask himself in the middle of the ring, revealing him to be Stallion or from now on, Steve Taylor. PWA Info :*'Show': Schizophrenia :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat, long black pants and The Crow face paint. Also carries an elaborate hourglass with the opponents name written on it to the ring :*'Theme Song': Deify by Disturbed :*'Alignment': Heel :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission. :*'Secondary Finisher': "Raised Scorpio Killer" - Springboard Clothesline from Hell :*'Alliances': Crazy Ash Killa; tag team partner - Dark Brotherhood PWA Matches (1-2) :* Schizo LIVE, Cleveland Ohio - US Tag Team Title Match, lost to ©The Witnesses (White Falcon, Sick Fixx) :* Schizo LIVE, Detroit Michigan - First Contenders Tag Title Match, lost to The Lost Prophets (Retribution, Cyrus) :* Schizo LIVE, Denver Colorado - "If Scorpio wins, Cross unmasks" Match, defeats and unmasks Red Cross (Steve Taylor/Stallion) '' :*'Schizo LIVE, Los Angeles California''' - Singles Match, (?) Bryan Masterson Full Metal Wrestling Drafted in the brand split, as a surprised pick for the Anarchy brand, he quickly begin shouting that his return to glory was going to be aided as the sins of the wrestlers were purged by his own hands. His first match, was in a triple threat match with Travis James and the infamous John Derrick. Even though he did end up losing his first match to the experienced John Derrick, an opportunity arose soon after when Homicide, member of the MWA, needed a partner, after James McDaygo was hospitalized, for his tag team title match at the Lethal Injection PPV against the Tag champions, the SoCal Connection. After watching, and assisting, Homicide win against Korran Halycon at Anarchy 2.3, Scorpio agreed to join up with him to take on the tag titles at Lethal Injection. After a win over The Sublime at Anarchy 2.4, Scorpio with his partner now head to the Lethal Injection PPV against the SoCal Connection for the Tag Team title belts in a Unlucky 13 match. FMW Info :*'Show': Alchemy :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat, long black pants. :*'Theme Song': "Sacred Lie" by Disturbed :*'Alignment': Heel-ish :*'Primary Finisher': "Sinful Repentance" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission. :*'Secondary Finishers': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Spinning Cutter, into a DDT. "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Alliances': None FMW Matches (1-2) :*'Anarchy 2.2' - Triple Threat, lost to match winner John Derrick, and Travis James :*'Anarchy 2.4' - Singles Match, defeats The Sublime :*'Lethal Injection ''PPV' - FMW Tag Team Championship; Unlucky 13 Match, '' w/Homicide lost to ©SoCal Connection (Sublime, Halycon) :*'Alchemy 3.1' - Mt. Vesuvius #30 spot; 6 Men Over the Top Battle Royal,'' (?) to Korran Halycon, The Sublime, Flare, Hostyle and Robert Lillehammer'' F'n Hardcore Territory Joined the FHT after the split of the MWA in the LOP Hardcore League. Was originally known as "Drunken" E. Scorpio due to his constant depression and alcohol induced state. After losing his first match in a Hardcore Title, 30 minute Battle Royale, he is given another match against the new FHT Hardcore Champion James McDaygo. Unfortunately, numerous interference by McDaygo's manager Scott Hall, Eric Scorpio suffers another defeat, but to rub salt into the wound, they both decide to give him a serious beat down causing him to miss a month of in ring action due to injuries. After returning and squashing Extreme Mayhem in a match, he has made it clear that he will take the belt from McDaygo and that he is to be known as Eric Scorpio from now on, revealing his old LOP Hardcore roots. Demanding a title match against James McDaygo, GM Keith Williams informs him that he'll have to earn it in a First Contenders, Triple Threat Match against Extreme Mayhem and McDaygo's manager, Scott Hall, with McDaygo being the special guest referee. Despite the numerous failed pins thanks to McDaygo, Scorpio managed to win the match by pinning McDaygo's own manager. Winning the match, Scorpio now faced McDaygo in a Hardcore Steel Cage match winning the FHT Hardcore Championship nearly crippling himself and McDaygo from a high risk move. Suffice to say, Scorpio is now champion, and he can put McDaygo behind him, for now. After this feud, Scorpio was dragged into the existing FHT/ELITE feud after LBM pinned Scorpio in an impromptu match, after a severe beat down with the help of Dark Angel, to capture the FHT Hardcore title. It was announce soon after that LBM would face Eric Scorpio and James McDaygo in a triple threat hardcore match for the FHT Hardcore Title. After a brutal match, Scorpio scored a quick roll-up for the win and to regain the FHT Hardcore Title. FHT Info :*'Appearance': Icy gray eyes, long black pants and a black leather trench coat. :*'Theme Song': "Sacred Lie" by Disturbed :*'Alignment': Face :*'Primary Finisher': "Scorpio's Scourge" - Modified Spinning Cutter, into a DDT :*'Secondary Finisher': "Scorpion Hangover" - Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction :*'Submission Finisher': "Scorpio Stinger" - Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission FHT Accomplishments :* FHT Hardcore Champion (1) - (March 5th 2007 to March 13th 2007) - Won from McDaygo, Lost to LBM :* FHT Hardcore Champion (2) - (March 22nd 2007 to present) - Won from LBM FHT Matches (5-2) :*'FHT IV ''PPV' - FHT Hardcore Title; 30 Minute Battle Royal - ''lost to winner ©James McDaygo, Trey Spruance, Extreme Mayhem and former champ Mr. Monday Night :*'FHT Superstar, Jan 1st 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship - lost to ©James McDaygo :*'FHT Superstar, Feb 12th 2007' - Singles Match - defeats Extreme Mayhem :*'FHT Superstar, Feb 26th 2007' - First Contenders; Triple Threat - defeats Extreme Mayhem and Scott Hall :*'FHT Superstar, Mar 5th 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; Hardcore Steel Cage Match - defeats ©James McDaygo (Becomes FHT Hardcore Champion) :*'ELITE Evolution, Mar 13th 2007' - Non Sanctioned Match - lost Hardcore Championship to ©LBM :*'FHT Thursday Night, Mar 22nd 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; FMW Rules; Triple Threat - defeats ©LBM and James McDaygo (2nd Hardcore Championship) :*'FHT Superstar, April 9th 2007' - FHT Hardcore Championship; Grudge Match - defeats LBM (note: S.Series type ending) :*'Elite Evolution #8' - 6 Man Tag Team Match - w/David Hughes and Satan (?) LBM, Dark Angel and Soul Reaper Moveset :*Scorpio's Scourge (Modified Spinning Cutter, into a DDT) :*Scorpion Hangover (Springboard aerial upside down flip into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction) :*Scorpio Stinger/Sinful Repentance (Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing a verbal submission) :*Scorpio Killer (Clothesline from Hell) :*Raised Scorpio Killer (Springboard Clothesline from Hell) :*Spinning Gordbuster :*Stinger Spike (360 spin landing feet first on opponents chest) :*Scorpio Strike (STK - STO w/choke) :*Big Boot :*Running Leg Lariat :*Assorted Springboard combinations :*Assorted Suplexes :*Single Leg Boston Crab :*Dragon Clutch :*Superkick :*Scorpio-Effect (Side-Effect, preferably off the top rope to an outside table) :*Swinging Neck-Breaker :*Inverted Backbreaker :*European Uppercut